Eldaarth Shadowcross
Little is known of Eldaarth Valdrynn Shadowcross's origins, despite circulating rumours regarding his gipsy decent, yet the name Shadowcross is a popular one in the Stormwind underground, and is frequently associated to the crime organisation The Crows. Gang affiliations aside, Eldaarth manages both a smuggling ring, and an unlicensed boxing cabal through his shop Stygian Shipping. His reputation is kept from the guards by the diligent managing of his profile as a tattooist, which he maintains with meticulous care by way of genuine interest and talent for the art. Description Atop the spire of physical fitness, tall and often clad in armour adding bulk to his athletic frame. Burly arms reminiscent of a climber's, with equally powerful leg muscles all add up to a well trained elf, intently moulded by a life of exertion. Darker coloured tattoos cover numerous areas of his purple skin, one most noticeably spreading over his left arm. A single scar could be spotted, snaking over his right eye. History * Childhood Growing up amongst the anarchy of underground brawls and illegal gambling rapidly exposed Eldaarth to the joys of all things illicit. Freedom rapidly grasped the elf as a core concept, and would forever be engraved upon the basis of his existence. * Life in the Army Contradicting said philosophy, Eldaarth was enforced to enrol in the army, where his affinity for discretion and subtlety was put to use as a field scout. His martial awakening, and fortitude in the discipline of war, came under the guidance of his scout commander, Serethas Shadewing. Intense training, precarious duties, and years behind his people's colours planted within Eldaarth's mind a growing sympathy for the army. Parting moral paths between Serethas and him would eventually end his career in the military after 3 centuries of service. * Quel'nor Soon after his leave, Eldaarth enlisted with a smuggling ring who would be known as the Third Segment. Organised crime was a universe familar to the Kaldorei, resulting in his hasty ascent amongst the union's elite. The doors to a new realm opened, for Eldaarth, subsequently Head Contrabandist of the ring, would go on to spend countless lucrative years as a leading figure of Southern Kalimdor's black market. * The notorious Fall Success in the underground is but an ephemeral chapter; the unit's ascendance attracted oppositions from not only rival syndicates, but authorities as well, and soon came a point in which the ring's Head themselves were tangled into diverse assassination attempts. A regressing amount of options presented themselves, and soon the choice to flee North, where affairs would be safely held, was agreed upon. Maddened by fear, however, a small number of the band had decided to uncover these plans to the Feralassian Military, in hopes of being spared of whatever punishment would be inflicted upon their colleagues. Ambushed in a mountain pass, the bulk of The Third Segment was massacred. * A blank century Eldaarth was amongst the few to be kept alive, and instead sentenced to full century in jail. Hard labour and the mentally costly struggle isolation brought was an unending strife, yet through a growing interest for tattooing was the former smuggler able to preserve his sanity. * Prince of the Stygian Dawn Along with a former convict, and owner of 'Stygian Trading', Eldaarth built the Stygian Dawn, a new smuggling ring who'd dissimulate their activities under legal exportations, transporting cargos of stolen silk and pelts. The ports of South Eastern Kalimdor were the melting pots of the Dawn's business for an long era, until the alliance between Humans and Elves occured, and a large portion of the subterranean trade drifted to the Eastern Kingdom. Adapting to such a shift in business, Eldaarth sailed off to Booty Bay, where the shop and stash for contraband, Stygian Shipping, would be built, marking his first and biggest foothold on the Eastern Kingdom's underground. Category:Characters Category:Rogue Category:Smuggler Category:Kaldorei Category:Crime